


Color by Tickles

by august_anon



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Artists, Gen, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Magic, Tickling, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil was feeling more confident with these spells, now. Meaning it was the perfect time for revenge on a certain Prince they all knew.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Color by Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with these ancient prompts lol. I'm closer to 300 followers on tumblr, now, which just makes me all the more aware that these are very old and makes me remember how notoriously bad I am at prompts lol. Hope y'all enjoy, though!

Virgil was feeling pretty good, after getting Logan. The spell worked, he didn’t get stuck or forget the words, and he absolutely _wrecked_ that nerd. And so, using his newfound confidence, Virgil decided it was time for a little revenge.

Patton had been very sweet with Virgil, so while he definitely thought about it, the urge for revenge wasn’t _nearly_ as strong for Roman. Roman was sneaky, Roman _teased_ him.

Well, now it was _Virgil’s_ turn.

He debated using that foot tickling spell Roman had used on him, make good on his tease to make Roman dance with him with those tingles tormenting his feet, but he decided that would be too obvious.

Virgil sneaked back into Roman’s room to go through the spellbook, and this time, Roman wasn’t there. It was perfect, he wouldn’t even know who was coming for him.

Virgil took a few minutes flipping through the spellbook before he made his decision. A smirk spread across his lips. Virgil thought a spell simply called _Artist_ would be perfect for targeting Roman.

Virgil muttered the words under his breath. He also grabbed a pack of Roman’s felt-tip markers on his way out of the room for good measure. He made his way down to the common room, where Roman had clearly been working out, but now he was just staring at the random hollow shapes on his skin with confusion.

“Hey, Princey,” Virgil called. “What’s up?”

Roman looked up and narrowed his eyes. “Is this _your_ doing?

Virgil shrugged and removed a purple marker from the pack, twirling it in his fingers. 

“And what makes you think I’m going down without a fight, hm?” Roman asked, starting to stand.

Virgil gently shoved him back down with his foot, which he had deliberately remembered to keep protected in his own shoes. Roman, on the other hand, having been doing a yoga routine that day, was _not_ wearing shoes.

Easy first target. Weaken him enough to keep him down.

Virgil grinned and lunged, grabbing one of Roman’s ankles and dragging his foot into a headlock. He uncapped the marker with his teeth and spit the cap out, checking what shapes he’d been given to color in on Roman’s foot.

There were hollow polka dots scattered across the sole. Virgil grinned wider when he realized that they were strategically placed in spots that Virgil _knew_ were weaker than others.

“Oh, you’re in for it now, Princey,” Virgil chuckled deeply.

“Virgil!” Roman squealed, even though Virgil hadn’t even touched him yet. “Wait!”

“Nah,” Virgil shot a smug look over his shoulder. “I’m done waiting.”

He pressed the tip of the marker into one of the polka dots and Roman yelled out, trying to tug his foot back. Virgil held it tightly and slowly scribbled the marker in the polka dot he chose, right on the outer edge of the arch.

“Careful,” Virgil said. “Don’t make me mess up, I’ll have to start _all_ over.”

“No!” Roman squealed.

Virgil took his time coloring in the polka dots on his foot, relishing in every giggle, laugh, squeal, and shriek that came from Roman’s lips. Roman was weakened, giggly, and Virgil knew it was time to strike.

He lunged up on Roman’s body, pinning one arm to his side to sit on as he straddled Roman across the stomach, and pinning the other above his head with his right hand.

“You ready, giggles?” Virgil cooed.

“No no no _no no no_!” Roman giggled out, squirming under Virgil and trying to pull his arm down.

“No? You’re not ready, that’s okay, we can wait.”

“Virgil!”

Virgil hummed and finally looked down at the shape he had to color in on Roman’s armpit. It was a heart. Virgil smirked and cocked his head to the side.

“Aww, a heart? That’s cute, huh, Ro? Is that because you _love_ being tickled so much? _Especially_ up here in your worst spot!”

“No!”

Virgil laughed. “Is that the only word you know?”

Roman shook his head.

Virgil examined the marker pack and hummed. He plucked out the red and uncapped it, hovering it threateningly over Roman’s armpit, making him thrash more.

“I’m expecting you to give me an art critique on this, Roman.” Virgil said, and he touched the marker down.

Roman cried out before slamming his head back and descending into cackles. Virgil laughed a little himself, as he traced an outline of the heart in red. He made sure to be slow and careful, drawing out Roman’s hysterics.

“Wow, Princey, I’m barely touching you! You must be pretty darn ticklish, huh?”

“Sh-shut up!”

“Nah.”

Virgil repeated the process with the orange marker, tracing an outline just inside the red one. Then the yellow one. Then the green one. And so on until he had a full rainbow. 

When Virgil finally set aside the purple marker and leaned back, Roman was wheezing for breath. A wide smile spread across his lips and there were tear tracks down his cheeks. Giggles were still pouring out of his mouth, and he tugged on the arm that Virgil still had pinned up so the ink wouldn’t smear before it dried.

“So?” Virgil grinned. “What do you think?”

Roman craned his head to look at the rainbow heart in his armpit and snorted. “Could be gayer,” he joked.

Virgil hummed and released his arm so it could come down. Roman tried to sit up, but Virgil stayed planted on his stomach and wouldn’t budge.

“Uh, Virge?” Roman said.

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “What? I haven’t colored in all the shapes on your _ticklish_ body, yet.”

Roman couldn’t stop the nervous, giddy smile that spread across his lips if he wanted to. And Virgil didn’t even try to stop himself from grinning evilly back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and visit me on tumblr if you'd like at august-anon!


End file.
